The Strider
It was late afternoon and I was going home. I was almost out of the forest when I heard a slight rustle and silent steps, but rapid. I thought it was a deer, over there there were not many deer and I would have liked to see one, so I followed the noise. I came to a clearing, in a part of the forest where I had never been. When the creature that had issued those noises came into the clearing I was shocked. It was almost 5 meters high and had a thick black fur and shaggy. His face looked strangely similar to that of a dog: he had large almond eyes, empty and blacks. I had never seen such a creature before, and I noticed that there was blood on his mouth. He paused for a moment, as if he were peering into what was nearby, then looked directly at me. The moment has his eye on me, I knew it was a mistake to follow the strange noises. It seemed that the creature could see into my soul. I ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, but after running for hours, I still could not find the end of the forest. I knew I had followed that horrible creature only for a few minutes, but hours of running had not made me go back. I was lost! I checked behind me and I saw that the creature was not following me. I relaxed a bit ', but I was still upset because of that situation: I could not get out! But when I heard a voice in front of me, I threw myself towards it and finally emerged from the forest. The voice was that of a police officer, my mother joined me ran and hugged me from behind. I cried thinking it was the beast. Probably my mother must have been worried because I had been in that forest for too long. I went home trying to forget the whole matter of the monster and the endless forest. I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat on the bed and inforcai glasses to see the clock. 2:39, I read. I wondered what had awakened me, then I decided that I had just had a nightmare, but not what I remembered. I tried to go back to sleep, but I could not. I went to get a glass of water and saw something moving outside the window. I looked out, but it was too dark to see anything. After drinking my water, I went back to bed. He fell asleep and after a while 'I awoke with a start from another nightmare. It was being chased by that animal indefinitely, until the height of his speed. He had approached, when he made a high jump of a meter to land right on top of me. I checked my watch. 9:34. I had gone back to sleep, and I had a nightmare! "Great!" Fallen downstairs, but strangely no one was there to breakfast. "Probably they went to work early!" I told myself, but I felt as if someone or something was watching me. I knew I had a guardian angel, because, if I had that afternoon in the forest the creature would not have seen me. I thought back to that monster, the possibility that he had kidnapped my parents or, worse, that he had killed them. I went online to look for information. I found one short page on the creature. They called him "The Strider". Hunting animals and ripping the legs and arms from its prey before eating their bodies. If a human being follows him, it will hunt that person until he sees dead. The thought that The Strider would not stop until they were dead was disturbing. I did more research until lunchtime and discovered that no one has ever survived for more than a couple of months after the meeting. I also found other names by which people call that thing: Stiltwalker and Forest Strider. It was time that my parents would come home from work for the break, but they did not. I called their place of work, but I was told that there were not even gone. I contacted 911 to report missing persons. After the police had left, I decided to put an end to it. I went into the forest, following the trail that I had left in the mud to the clearing. The Strider drew himself up tall and strong on the body of a decapitated cow. There were blood and guts everywhere around the carcass. I felt that I was going to throw up, but I managed to talk to the creature. -If I give you my life, free leave my parents? - I screamed the animal horrible. Immediately he looked at me and began to crawl slowly towards me. He made no sound later. When he was close enough to me, I lashed out, just like in my nightmare, just that I do not escaped. Months passed and the news on the boy killed went out. No one had seen this man or his parents after that night. The vague Strider still in the woods, in search of his next meal. If you enter the forest in the late afternoon, be prepared not to follow the strange noise ... Category:CreepyPasta Category:Urban Legends Category:Fear Of The Unknown